Just a Normal Day in the Neighborhood
by Inufan08
Summary: A story with Inuyasha characters in a normal day life in Kagome's time. OOC and doesn't follow the show in any way.
1. Chapter 1

Just a Normal Day in the Neighborhood

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just the crazy fanfiction stories I come up with. :p

Kagome stands and balls her fist with anger. 'I can't stand this job anymore! I'm tired of dealing with all this crap...and for crap wages on top of that! I refuse to be treated like this. I'm going to give my manager a piece of my mind! I'm done being nice, picking up her slack, coming in even on my days off, and missing band practices even though she knows exactly which night I need off. Yeah that's right, just an evening off as in off at 6pm to get to practice. She is just too lazy and self absorbed to care about anyone else.'

Kagome approaches her deli manager ready to quit right away. Her phone starts to buzz in her pocket and she looks down noticing that it is in fact a local number. She doesn't get to the phone in time but luckily a voicemail is left and it couldn't come at a better time. She walks to the backroom and listens to the voicemail that holds potentially life changing news. A local bakery that she applied to left a voicemail wanting to set up an interview. 'Ok. This has to be a sign.'

She immediately calls the bakery back and sets up an interview time. 'Ok ok..I can hold out a few more days here at least and see what happens. Any work environment has to be better than this one. You know it's time to move on when you are literally crying because of how you're treated at work. I treat others how I wish to be treated, too bad others don't.'

A few days pass and finally it's interview day. Of course it's after a full day of work in the deli so she is definitely tired and ready to get this day over with. She clocks out and drives straight over to the bakery, hoping that this is where she will spend her future. 'Luckily I don't have to worry about dressing up since the owner understands I had to work.' She breaths deeply and walks in. 'Here goes nothing.'

She walks outside and just takes in the scenery. The weather seems nicer and the wind picks up which cools her down on this hot summer day. It's as if she is seeing the world for the first time in a long time. She's breathing easier and can't seem to keep a smile off her face. She looks down at the paperwork detailing her new job and benefits. 'Finally...I feel like I've finally got a break from all these years of retail work for big businesses. Now all I have to do is talk to my current employer and depending how that goes I'll either be working at my new job in a few days or a few weeks. I'm thinking it will be in a few days. I normally don't cut ties with any job but I will just go in tomorrow and see what happens. For now I'm not worrying about that and just enjoying this moment. '

She breaths deeply and climbs into her car. She calls her boyfriend and tells him the great news, including every detail of the interview and of her new job. She gets off the phone and drives through a Dunkin Doughnuts to celebrate with some ice coffee. 'Ahhhh heaven in a drink...' She hugs and drinks her ice coffee as she drives to her apartment. She walks through her front door, locks the door, changes clothes, and sits down. 'Time for some well deserved relaxation. Now I just need to stop thinking about how tomorrow will go and enjoy myself. I can't wait for my boyfriend to get here after he gets off work!' She nods off to sleep with thoughts of her boyfriend, her future, and the mexican food she will be consuming for dinner.

A/N: Hope you liked chapter one! Let me know what you think! Hmm I wonder who her boyfriend is? Hehehe. Or better yet, what his profession is. Or even what they are having at the mexican place!? Guess you will find out next chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yeah I know I haven't updated in a long time. I'm trying to break my bad habits!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and what not. Just the storylines I create xD.

_That Evening_

Kagome wakes up after a nice dream filled nap that consisted of coffee, chocolate, whipped cream, and her boyfriend to the sound of her doorbell ringing. She runs into every possible thing she could on her journey to the door and opens it. A smiling face greets her at the door and he steps in giving her a giant hug. She buries her face into his chest and gives him a tight squeeze holding him close to her. She looks up into golden yellow eyes with excitement and is very hungry for many different things; one of the things being Mexican food which he has in his hand. The amazing smells of chicken chimichangas, spices, and cheese fill the air which causes her to start drooling. He kicks his shoes off, shuts the door, and sets the food on the table. She gently squeezes his booty in appreciation as he walks by to wash his hands.

"You're freaking amazing right now! I wasn't expecting food to magically appear at my door in the hands of a very sexy man whom I would like to show physically how much I appreciate right now." She smiles and gives him a sly look while walking over to wash her hands too. She looks up at him. "How was work?"

He grunts, " Ehhhh just another regular day..." Understanding that he doesn't want to talk about it much she goes over and pulls out all the food on the table.

"Well that's probably good that nothing too extreme happened...I worry about how much work you do and the nature of it as well." She frowns but quickly gets distracted by the amazing food in front of them. They sit on the couch and feast on the food sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Kagome turns on the giant TV that she recently splurged on and gets Netflix going. Deciding that they need more '_It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia' __in their life, they start the next episode. Inuyasha quickly recognizes the episodes and chuckles. _

_"Oh this is a great episode." She takes a bite of rice and accidently spits out half of it onto Inuyasha's face from laughing. Slightly disgusted he wipes off the rice but instead of scolding her he joins her in laughter as the van on the TV erupts into a giant flame. The episode ends and so does their laughing, about five minutes later. _

_Inuyasha looks at Kagome. "So are you nervous about talking to your crap boss tomorrow?" Kagome nods and gulps._

_"Yeah I've been trying to figure out what to do but I think the best option will be to wing it and try not to worry about how it goes. Easier said than done though."_

_Inuyasha nods. "Well it's your decision but I always think it's best not to burn bridges." _

_Kagome nods in agreement thinking about the pros and cons._

_Well if I do quit then I could go off to the beach this weekend with Inuyasha and his family before I start work next week. Not to mention I can start getting healthcare the sooner I start. Oh and better pay and hours...Yeah I kind of want to burn these bridges I don't see too much harm in it.__She silently thinks it out in her head and sighs._

_"Yeah I guess we will just have to see what happens. I'm not good at planning out conversations because then I just get overly stressed and worried. I think I will wing it and sees what happens. I've put up with a lot of her BS and I'm tired of it. Also she only has me scheduled to work two hours tomorrow...I mean really. Two freaking hours because I left one day on the time I was suppose to instead of staying later when she asked (by text) because she didn't feel like coming in. She said that since I don't want hours she will cut them even more and changed my six hours of work hours tomorrow for two. That's just the final straw and I'm done with it. Pretty sure I will end up just quitting even though I'm normally not a quitter."_

_Inuyasha nods. "Well I support you either way! Now let's just relax and not think about it." He smiles and pulls her into a kiss and turn off the TV. They move into the bedroom and get comfortable on the bed cuddling in a spooning position and entangling their arms and legs. They quickly fall asleep with only the sounds of light snoring/breathing filling the room._

_**A/N: Ohhh still wonder where he works!? And what will happen tomorrow? Only time will tell! :) I know that the chapters are short but I feel like if I keep them short then maybe I will be motivated to update quicker and keep going. YAY short attention span? xD Hope everyone is having a good week!**_


End file.
